


Glimmer

by boychic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychic/pseuds/boychic
Summary: A collection of drabbles, centered around the more mundane moments in the lives of Overwatch characters.





	1. Southernisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel can't quite believe some of Jesse's southernisms.

Gabriel could hardly call Jesse the same stringy kid he picked up in the Gorge. Three years since and he was much less cynical but no less clever and resourceful. The kid was more likely to joke around than snap at someone, and had filled out so much Gabriel had to pay to replace his entire wardrobe and armor _three_ times now. He had gone from struggling student to star pupil seemingly overnight.

The one thing that hadn’t changed after all this time? His use of excessively weird southernisms. It was easy to get used to the hat and spurs in time, but not the extremely specific and strange phrases he seemed to throw out constantly.

"I need somethin' to bear on." Jesse waved the slip of paper in his hand in front of Gabriel’s face. The two of them were in his office, taking a break from running combat simulations on his holodesk.

“You need what?”

“I said somethin’ to bear on.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Son… what in the hell does that even mean?”

“I like, totally need something to write on _dude_.” Jesse mocked, affecting a Californian drawl for a moment. Gabriel elbowed him playfully.

“Well, why didn’t you just say that in the first place _dude_?”

**ooooo**

"When're the new dress uniforms comin’ in?" Jesse asked from across the workshop, where he was cleaning Peacekeeper. Gabriel shrugged in reply, not bothering to look up from the report in hand.

"Budgets in for the quarter. Looks like they might not come in at all."

"Shiiit." Jesse huffs. "Jack can squeeze a quarter so tight the eagle screams." Gabriel looks up hearing that one, setting his report down and crossing his arms.

"That one _has_ to be fake." Jesse just shakes his head.

"I'm not arguin' this with you again, pa. Jus' look it up."

**ooooo**

"Some of the Deadlock rebels we're pulling in are younger than you were." Gabriel muses, buckling himself into his seat in the ship. Jesse is buckled in beside him, boots caked in red dirt. "Its a shame."

"There’s nothin’ for it. They initiate damn near anybody, and its good gains if'n youre hungry.” The boy scratches at his beard, a patchy thing that is just starting to creep up his cheeks. “A louse'll live on any scalp it lands on." Gabriel furrows his brows.

"You _definitely_ made that up."

"I did _not_. S'a real thing folks say."

"Want me to look it up?" Jesse scowls at that.

"Fine, I made that 'un up. Jus' wanted to sound cool." 

"I knew it! You little punk." Gabriel reaches over and snatches up Jesse's hat with one hand, afforded enough motion in his seat to ruffle the boy’s hair with the other. Jesse tries to reach his hat but Gabriel is too good at playing keepaway for him to succeed.

"Alright, alright. M’sorry for messin' with ya. Now gimme back my hat." Gabriel considers for a moment before replying.

"Sure, but only if you tell me what other made up nonsense you’ve been feeding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To bear on" is actually a local, North-Carolinian southernism but I couldn't help myself. The last one *is* fake, lifted straight from a text post.


	2. Illios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel just wants a little rest but the kids aren't having it.

Gabriel woke with a start, scrambling to reach for the communicator on his nightstand and check the time. Eight-hundred hours blinked back at him boldly, and on most days he would have launched himself out of bed to get to Blackwatch command center. He caught himself just short of actually getting up, recalling his surroundings: A hotel room in Ilios with a gorgeous view of the Aegean sea, one he was sharing with Jack on their vacation. For the first time in what felt like years, Gabriel could sleep in.

He rolled back over, claiming Jack’s half of the bed as his own since the man was nowhere to be seen. Gabriel was poised to reclaim the sweet dream he'd been having when he was wrenched right out of sleep by the sound of spurs jangling and shouting.

"C'mon pa, get up. You said you'd take us to the pettin’ zoo.” Jesse dragged the covers away, exposing Gabriel in his tank top and pajama pants to the cold. Fareeha landed on his chest with a loud _thump!_ , which might have hurt someone who wasn’t a super soldier. He squeezed his eyes shut as if he could keep resting but the kids persisted, prodding and tugging at his beard.

“Just another hour.” He pleaded, cracking one eye open to look at his attackers.

“You said you’d take us at eight!” Said Fareeha, trying to fit his beanie over his hair. “A promise is a promise, uncle Gabe.”

"She’s right, Gabriel.” Angela pouted, tugging at one of his arms. “You _did_ make a promise."

“Alright, alright. C’mere, you little monsters.” He sat up, pulling down Angela to sit close to him on the bed and letting Fareeha sit in his lap. Jesse dropped onto the bed beside them, dangling one leg off the edge. The boy was too big to crowd into Gabriel’s lap but tried anyways. “You sure it can’t wait? It’s pretty early.”

“I wake up even _earlier_ to go to school.” Fareeha supplied.

“My situation is much the same.” Added Angela, who had been turning in papers and listening to recordings of lessons even on vacation.

“If I slept in this late on a Tuesday you’d have me doin’ six-inches for hours.” Jesse had a point.

“Fine, fine. Grab my hoodie for me andwe can go.” The town of Illios would have to deal with him in his pajamas. Paparazzi be damned. “Why a petting zoo of all things?” They were all a little old for it – the novelty usually wore off after a few visits to petting zoos.

“They’ve got _horses_ , Gabe.” Drawled Jesse, trying futilely to hide his excitement. “I seen ‘em when we drove by the other day, I’m sure.”

“You know you can’t ride them, right?” Said Angela, but Jesse just shrugged.

“They can try ‘n stop me if they want.” He had to chuckle at the thought, leaning back against the bedframe so he could enjoy the moment. Despite all the chattering and his rest being cut short it was peaceful. The type of moment he sought out when he wasn’t working. It was one he wished he could have shared with Jack as well – he loved spending time with kids.

He was just about to ask if the kids had seen Jack when he saw the man in his robe, leaning on the door-frame and snapping photos of the scene with his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they aren't all about Gabriel!

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, I'm aiming for one of these short chapters a day! I'll add ship and content tags as things progress.


End file.
